


The Important moments count (Watching the series)

by FiVeFoOtFigHtMe (Laws2Draw)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Boruto cast comes in later!, Hell of a lot of characters, How do I tag?, Naruto needs a hug, i dont know what im doing, more tags to come, watching the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laws2Draw/pseuds/FiVeFoOtFigHtMe
Summary: When a mischievous kitsune brings everyone to a new dimension to view the past and future alike, all is for the most part, calm. But as secrets are unfolded and things best left forgotten are remembered, something more sinister arises.or:A Kitsune thinks bringing everyone to view the show is funny. *ON HOLD FOR HEALTH REASONS*(Bear with me people, I'm trying. My summaries are horrid)
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha 12 & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, More to come, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 156





	The Important moments count (Watching the series)

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh jezus, I should be working on my Watching Hunter x Hunter fic, yet I bring you this :)

A Black and White kitsune with nine tails ran around the Land of Fire in preparation for the main event. The kitsune had already gotten a secure room ready in a separate dimension and had already selected the people who would be involved. All she had to do now was call them to the room…

The kitsune giggled mischievously. With one flash of her Star Ball, all of the shinobi she’d picked were transported to the new dimension.

-w-

The Konoha 12 were conversing with each other when all of a sudden they, their sensei’s, and a few other people were teleported to an unknown location.  
“What the hell just happened?” Naruto asked rather alarmed and prepared to fight, looking around at the large room. The room they’d been taken to had a few couches and tables. It also had a large screen on the wall and there were doors that led to who knew where, he sure didn't.

“Dobe, what did you do this time?” Uchiha Sasuke growled while Haruno Sakura prepared to hit him.  
Naruto panicked slightly “Wait, guys! It's not my fault this time! I have no idea what’s happening, dattebayo!”

Just before Sakura’s fist collided with Naruto’s head, Sasuke noticed the other people.  
“Hn. looks like we aren't alone here”

“Huh?” Naruto and Sakura said, looking at him.  
Sasuke said nothing, instead choosing to point a finger. All around the room were shinobi. 

The three genins recognized the other Konoha genin and their Jounin Sensei’s. Hatake Kakashi stood a few feet away from them, reading his infamous orange book without a care in the world.

The Konoha 12 stood in their respective groups around the room, their captains here too.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura ran up to Kakashi. “Kakashi-sensei, where are we?” Sakura asked, looking worried.  
“I’m not sure.” Kakashi answered, studying the room. 

He made eye contact with Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma, and Yuuhi Kurenai. They all looked equally clueless and carefully wary about the situation.

The groups merged together by the couches, the three jounins locked in a mini-conference. Meanwhile, Naruto explored the structure they were in.

He snuck away and walked down the halls, peeking his head into the different rooms. They all were bedrooms, he noted.

It wasn't until he turned around one of the corners that something new made itself aware in Naruto’s mind.  
Little balls of purple, blue, pink, and lilac gray fire dotted the hall in a line. They led to a door at the far end of the hall.

Curious, Naruto followed the trail, occasionally attempting to catch one of the strange fireballs. The fire, of course, disappeared each time before he could grab them.

Naruto walked up to the door, the last of the fireballs disapearing. As he reached for the doorknob, he heard voices coming from the other side.

“Jiraiya-sensei, what are we doing here?”

“I don’t know, Minato. It’s good to see you and all, but how are you alive?”

“Beats me.”

Naruto’s eyes widened at his sensei’s voice. He knew that the Ero-sennin had a few students before him, but what was one of them doing here? And what did he mean by ‘how are you alive’?

“You two, hush. Someone’s listening in!”

Another unfamiliar voice reprimanded. Before Naruto had a chance to react, the door quickly opened and a pair of hands roughly grabbed him. He was slammed against a wall with a kunai at his throat.

Naruto yelped in surprise at the sudden assault and opened his eyes. “Whoa there! Calm down, dattebayo!”  
Naruto glared into the face of his captor, “Let me go! Who are you anyway?”

His captor looked oddly like the second stone face of the Hokage monument.

The man had ruby red eyes and gray hair. Three red lines marked his face and to Naruto’s suprise, wore a happuri with the leaf’s symbol ingrained on it.

“Naruto?” Jiraiya asked, grabbing the mans arm.  
“Nidaime-sama, it’s okay! This is my wayward pupil, Naruto.” Jiraiya explained.

Naruto’s eyes widened ‘Nidaime-sama? As in the Nidaime Hokage?’ 

The Nidaime didn't release the blonde, “How do we know this isn't an imposter using the transformation jutsu?”  
Jiraiya sighed. “Naruto, during your training for the Chuunin exams, what did I do that forced you to summon Gamabunta?”

Naruto twitched “You threw me down a cliff” he glared at Jiraiya.  
The Nidaime raised his eyebrow.

Jiraiya ignored the glare. “it's definitely him.”  
The second Hokage removed the kunai from the blonde’s throat and took a step back, ascessing him.

Naruto immediately turned to Jiraiya. “Ero-sennin, did you say Nidaime as in the Second Hokage?”

Jiraiya nodded, waving nonchalantly. “Nevermind that, what are you doing here gaki? Do you know where we are?”

Naruto had stars in his eyes. “Cool! The Nidaime!”  
Jiraiya gave an exasperated sigh as he was all but forgotten as Naruto attacked the poor unsuspecting Hokage with a barrage of questions.

-w-  
Over on the other side of the room, the first through fifth Hokages and Uchiha Madara watched the scene unfold.  
“Hiruzen, correct me if I’m wrong, but isn't that Naruto Uzumaki?” Minato asked, not taking his eyes off of the blonde.

At the mention of the name ‘Uzumaki’, Kushina stood by Minato’s side and watched the blonde too. He looked just like Minato, but with her own face.

The third Hokage nodded. “Yes, that’s your son.”  
Both Minato and Kushina had tears in their eyes as they went to greet their son for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I didn’t die, nor did this fic! The next chapter should be following up in a week or two. I think I’ll probably update monthly but I’m not sure yet. But hey, I’ve got almost 30 pages written.


End file.
